13 Shades of Kara Danvers
by Ember411
Summary: Thirteen one shots of Kara when she is hit with thirteen versions of Kryptonite.
1. Silver

**Hey everyone!**

 **I was reading about different kinds of Kryptonite the other day and decided to do various one shots of it.**

 **No specific order and not a chronological story, just fun one shots.**

 **Eleven of them are real, two of them I created from my own imagination of pure fun!**

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment late one night after a late night fight involving aliens disgusted as birds and racoons. She was _exhausted_ and fell on her bed after throwing on her pajamas.

She woke three hours later at her usual time. The second she woke up her stomach roared. She jumped up and walked to her fridge. The bright lights glowed around the blonde heroine as her eyes widen largely to the sight. "Yum!" She shouted and took a full arm load worth of food.

She ate the food within a half hour. But she was sill hungry, so she went back to the fridge and took another load of food to eat. She ate the new load while getting ready for work. She finished the food, but her stomach roared again. Kara shrugged at her own stomach roars and walked off to work.

Kara picked up Cat's breakfast order, but got a couple of things for herself as well. Five bags of doughnuts, five inside each bag, a few danishes and a giant cup of coffee.

* * *

When Kara reached work, all her doughnuts and danishes and coffee were gone. She took the elevator up and the second she was on her level she hurried over to Winn's desk. He was like the food machine half the time with candies and such.

"Hey Kara," Winn greeted.

"Hi. Do you have any food?" She asked. Her pupils were large and wide, as if she had seen something coming at her like a deer in headlights. "I'm _starving!_ " She stressed.

"Um, I might have red vines." He said, albeit confused. "You never get this hungry."

Kara only half listened. The second his drawer opened Kara reached inside and grabbed a handful of red vine bags, as well as a bag of orange cheese doodles. "Yum!" She cheered. "Hey, later tonight we should go out to get pizza and then lots of ice cream! I'm going to be hungry later!"

"I guess that sounds...good?"

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly and walked to her desk.

Winn look at her a bit strange. Kara was usually odd, but today she was very... weird? "Odd."

* * *

A short time later after Cat arrived, she called Kara into her office to go over some details about tonight's dinner banquet events. Upon entering the office Cat spoke briefly and bluntly about the specific details entitling who was to be there and what events should not happen and if they _did_ happen, than what she expected to be done about it. It wasn't until Cat looked up that she saw her assistant was, indeed, taking notes but also chewing. "Kira!"

"Hmm, yes?" Kara spoke with half a mouth full of brownie.

"Are you eating in my office?" She clearly knew the answer to this, though.

"Uh...just a small snack. I...was, hungry." Kara bashfully replied.

"You were eating a bagel when I walked into the office and just mere moments after that you somehow placed three doughnuts into your body," Cat gave a suspicious eye to the young blonde. "I know this may not be my business, but are you pregnant, Kira?"

"What? No, I'm not pregnant."

"Then focus that chewing and needing food energy into work. More typing, less chewing." Cat directed.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said.

* * *

But Kara couldn't stop eating. She used her hour break to go down to the store and load up a few bags of food and bring it back to the office to chew on when it was possible. She had to finish work though. She had to finish details for the banquet tonight such as the buffet orders and how much staff was needed for CatCo Media's banquet buffet event.

Kara ate half of a candy bar when she noticed James walking up to her. "So rumor has it that you're possibly pregnant?" He smirked.

"No. I'm just _so damn hungry!_ " Kara stressed, almost sad. "I've never been this hungry before ever."

"Any sort of reason?"

"Not that I can think of." Kara said. "I just hope this weird hunger craving goes away before tonight's banquet."

"No kidding. You already can eat enough to close buffets within minutes."

* * *

But alas, nothing helped. Kara couldn't stop snacking. Her friends were a bit confused and a bit worried about Kara's sudden hunger cravings. But their worry only became worse when they went to go find her and Kara was up at the Supergirl case, being very...odd.

They walked into the room and found Kara cleaning up the place wildly. "This room is gross!" She said and scrubbed a wall hard, almost cracking it. "I really hate my strength now."

"Kara, what are you doing?" James asked.

"Cleaning up the spider poop on these walls!" Kara said. "And over there on that wall is filled with bugs just sitting there and laughing at me."

Winn and James turned to so said wall and saw nothing but papers. "Kara, there's nothing on the wall."

"Are you insane Winn!? There are bugs on there laughing at me!" She yelled.

"I don't see anything." James repeated.

"They are laughing at me!" Kara shouted and turned to her friends. Her eyes were larger like deer eyes and she looked stress all over her face. "Help me clean up!"

"Okay, okay!" Winn said and took a bottle and rag from the desk. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Fine. I just hate those laughing bugs."

* * *

Nothing became better though. Kara left work half hour early to get ready for the event. James and Winn stopped by, with Alex, to check on Kara. "Kara?" Alex knocked on the door. "I know you can see us."

"You think she left for the event already?" James wondered.

"Her neighbor said she hasn't left her apartment since she came back." Winn said.

Alex stood back and kicked hard to knock the door down. "I'm getting real tired of knocking the door down."

Inside of the apartment the gang found the apartment almost spotless clean. "Kara?" Alex called out.

"Good girl...good girl...good girl.. girl." A voice softly echoed.

Alex, James and Winn walked to where Kara's bed was located and paused at the sight they saw. Kara was dressed up for the event of course, but barefooted. She sat on the middle of her bed cuddling herself and rocking back and forth gently. "Good girl, good girl, good girl, good girl," She sang to herself and smiled sweetly at the window "Good girl, good girl, good girl, good girl."

"Kara?" Alex was worried. She had never seen her sister like this before. "It's Alex, Winn and James."

Kara paused her rocking and slowly turned her head away from the window, slowly liked a processed porcelain doll with an eerie smiled upon her face. "Hello." She said. Her tone was completely different. "Good girl, good girl, good girl, good girl," Kara sang to herself again; she had returned to her rocking and looking out the window.

"Kara?" Alex walked over to her and shook her a bit. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"No, you are being weird." Alex said.

Kara bursted into a laugh. A strange and almost psychotic laugh like a mad person in a mental asylum. Her laugh gave chills to her friends and sister.

"What's...funny?" Winn asked.

"That funny, Louise!" Kara laughed.

"Who's Louise?"

"Her!" Kara shouted and pointed to the window.

The trio looked and saw nothing but Kara's own reflection mimicking her actions.

"Oh Louise!" Kara laughed like a mad woman again.

"She's been like this almost all day you said?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. And food cravings...and looks like she didn't spot." Winn pointed to a pile of pizza boxes stacked neatly, clearly empty, on a nearby table. He then saw Kara picking up a cookie from next to her and holding it out to the mirror.

"Louise, want cookie?" She asked. After a few pauses of silence Kara laughed like a mad woman once more. "OKAY!" She giggled and shoved the cookie in her mouth.

"Kara, can I take you somewhere?" Alex questioned.

"No no, Louise needs me." Kara giggled, not looking at Alex.

"Kara, it's important we go." Alex insisted. "You and Louise can hang out later."

"But I wanna play!" Kara screamed like a child. "I wanna play! I wanna play with Louise!"

"You can play with her later. We need to go somewhere."

"NO!" Kara shouted.

"Kara, come with us please?" James insisted.

"No!"

"Please?" Winn asked.

"NO!" Kara yelled. Covering her ears she rocked back and forth again. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I NO WANNA PLAY WITH YOU, GEORGIE!"

"Who in the hell is Georgie?" Alex asked.

"Georgie a mean boy!" Kara cried. "He a mean boy! Louise tell me no play with him, but he make me go play with him now or else Louise no get food and she need food! Louise need cookies!"

Alex turned to the boys and asked in a soft voice. "Can you stall her presents at the event?"

"Maybe for a hour max." James answered.

"Good." Alex said. She turned to Kara and spoke gently. "Kara?" She shook the rocking back and forth girl who was muttering 'Good girl, good girl, good girl, good girl' over and over again. Kara stopped and turned to Alex. "If Winn and James play with Georgie, will he leave Louise alone?"

"Y-yeah." Kara stuttered.

"Okay. How about we let Winn and James play with Goergie and we go get...cookies for Louise?"

"Sure!" Kara shouted. Then she frowned and covered her ears. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME GEORGIE!"

"Yeah, Georgie, stop laughing." Winn played along.

Kara began sobbing. "STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ALEX AND WINN AND JAMES! STOP IT!"

* * *

An hour passed and at the banquet event, James and Winn were waiting for Kara to show up. Cat was coming up on their suspicious excuses as to why Kara was coming late. Just as Cat seemed to be walking over for another excuse, their blonde friend came running inside.

"Ah, Kira, you made it." Cat said.

"Sorry, Ms. Grant. I was at the doctors."

"For what?"

"That compulsive eating." Kara said. "Sort of a weird thing that just happened. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good." Cat said and walked away.

After she was gone, Kara turned to the guys. "Thanks for covering."

"No problem, but what the hell happened?" James asked.

"I fought a couple of aliens last night and they were carrying these silver rocks. Some of it hit me in the neck and dug inside." Kara began. "It was silver kryptonite."

"Silver kryptonite?" Winn repeated.

"You better believe it. The DEO did a study on it after they took it out of me and I rested. It causes extreme hunger cravings and hallucinations." Kara explained some more. "Last thing I can recall is cleaning the Supergirl base."

"You don't...remember Louise or Georgie?" James snickered.

"Who and who?" Kara asked.

"Kara?"

"Yeah Winn?"

Snickering, Winn said, "You're a good girl."

James and Winn lost it after the latter repeated the blonde's words.

Kara stood there dumbfounded. "I am a good girl!" She declared.

* * *

 **I know silver kryptonite was a hoax at first, but it was later used for a Superman and Batman story, so I took the idea from that.**

 **Also for anyone reading _Attitudes_ I am no longer working on that story, as of now, but I do want to get back to it one day. When I can give it it's full attention.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Red-Green-Gold

**Red-Green-Gold.**

Another day in National City. It was calm skies and relaxing afternoons unless one worked at CatCo Media or over at the National City Airport, where the mid-day afternoon madness was, in fact, madness.

Everyone was rushing from one gate to another gate, one plane to another plane or a cab or the food court to dig in something before their plane closes off in less than thirty seconds. The center of the airport was where most of the madness was taking place.

Over at CatCo Media, everything was the same as usual until someone turned up the volume on the news station. _"Yes, Karen, down here at the National City Airport there are three gunmen and a man who claims to have a bomb tied to his chest. All threats that they must collect everyone's cash and coin."_

Cat and others watched the television. They waited for their girl, Supergirl, to appear and save the day. Nothing yet.

James and Winn were in James' office watching the news. After about five minutes they looked at one another. "Where's Kara?" James asked.

"Behind you." She said.

The boys turned and found their blonde hair friend in her orange dress and white jacket. "Kara?"

"The one and only." She said. "Did you guys see the news?"

"Yeah...the hold up." Winn said. "Why aren't you down there?"

"Why would I need to be in the airport in general?" She asked.

"Because you're Supergirl. They need you." Winn explained.

"I wish I was Supergirl." Kara laughed. "I wonder where she is though."

"You're joking. Right?" James questioned.

"My name is Kara Danvers. Not Supergirl." Kara said. "Can you guys answer me a question though?"

"What?"

"Why in the world am I wearing glasses? I mean, they're cool so I'm keeping them on and stuff. But I'm not blind."

"Because you are Supergirl, Kara. You've got to keep those on." James said.

"I am not Supergirl." Kara said a bit sternly.

"Yes you are!" Winn said. Kara rolled her eyes and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Getting soup and crackers for James and yourself. You're both pretty sick if you think I'm able to fly around and shoot heat from my eyes and wear a ridiculous outfit."

"It's not ridiculous!"

* * *

There was a fire in a complex building down the street from CatCo Media.

Supergirl was needed.

Kara did not leave CatCo.

An airplane flying over Gotham City nearly crashed into a school.

Supergirl was needed.

Kara did not leave CatCo.

Superman saved the airplane and school.

There was a holdup in a prison.

Supergirl was needed.

Kara did not leave CatCo.

After the prison hold up happened, everyone in National City was beginning to wonder where Supergirl was. Had she left the city?

* * *

At one of the bars James and Winn walked in and found Kara sitting at the bar with a glass of alcohol, a cheeseburger and fries. "Kara!" James called over.

"Yes?" She turned to them.

The guys sat next to her and Winn said, "Kara, you are _her_ I promise."

"Supergirl?" Kara asked. "Guys, this game is pretty lame. I getting tired of it too."

"But Kara, we're being serious." Winn implied.

"I'm going away if you keep telling me this." She said, looking through her bag and pulled out random cosmetic stuff. "I've got to remember to clean out my foster moms bag soon before I donate it for Cat's donation event." She ended up dumping out the entire bag but found no pen. "Do either of you have a pen?"

James handed her a pen and said, "Kara, do you know who Clark is?"

"My cousin, silly." She laughed.

"His job?"

"Reporter for Daily Planet."

"And...what else?"

Kara shrugged. "Uh, being a cool boyfriend to Lois Lane?"

"Superman. He's Superman."

"No, Clark isn't Superman." Kara laughed. "Don't bring him into this too."

"But Kara!" Winn said. "We're telling you the truth."

"Winn, this isn't a funny game. National City is in trouble and for some reason freaking Supergirl isn't helping anyone." She said.

James kept staring at Kara while she continued her speech. He noticed something bright on her neck. Something...weird. He grabbed the tweezers from the counter and carefully and slowly grasped it without Kara feeling anything. He pulled it out in one fast swoop, something Kara _did_ feel.

"You guys are acting so weird." She said as she stood up, using her arm and dragging everything into her back again. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Kara left the bar. Winn looked to James. "What was that about?"

"This," He held up the thing he pulled from Kara's neck. It looked like a piece of Kryptonite; but red, green and gold instead of just plain green. "Maybe Alex or Hank can determine what this is. Maybe it's causing Kara to act up."

"Hope so."

* * *

The boys left the bar soon after Kara and walked down the street. It was pretty empty on one of the streets they took to the subway. Just before they reached the staircase, a group of four guys encircled the two men. All holding guns aimed at the boys.

"Wallets. Now." One guy said. "Camera and bags too."

Before the boys gave up their valuables, someone flew down in front of them. Long blonde hair and long red cape. "Supergirl!" They shouted.

"Hey, she's alive." One guy joked. Kara shot a glare at him, used heat-ray on his foot, causing the man to scream and release his gun and run.

The other three followed, but Kara was much quicker. She flew after them, landed in front of them, threw punches and then rapidly tied them up with rope she found.

An hour later back in Kara's apartment, she and the boys were sitting at her counter. James held up the piece he took from her neck and Kara examined it. "I've seen this before. At least, I've heard of it."

"What is it?" James wondered.

"Kryptonite. Hank did a study on this kind before. It makes a Kryptonian forgot about their Kryptonian heritage. It can also cause Clark and I to forget we're Superman and Supergirl."

"How'd it hit you?"

"Not sure. I'll ask Hank tomorrow. Maybe he'll have a clue about where this could be hiding." Kara said. "I'm in trouble with National City again."

"Can't be as bad as when you were hit with red Kryptonite. That was evil."

"True. Maybe more like when the Earthquake hit us." James suggested.

"I really hate Kryptonite."


	3. Black

**Hey everyone! So deliberated if I wanted to do Black Kryptonite, because the black one just splits them in half, good and evil, and since we already had the** _ **Falling**_ **episode with evil Kara, I wasn't so sure.**

 **But I played around with some ideas and created an idea.**

 **This takes place during this season of Supergirl.**

* * *

Winn and Mon-El were waiting outside of the coffee shop waiting for Kara to follow up with them after doing an interview with a local business that was a target of hacking invasions. Mon-El sniffed his cup curiously.

"Vanilla is a white flavor, right?" He asked Winn.

"Yeah." Winn answered.

"This vanilla drink is also white."

"Yes."

"But a vanilla bean is a brown stick?" He twisted his face. "I don't get that. How does a brown stick turn into a white coffee. And why is it cold?"

"Well, what they actually do to the vanilla bean is...oh, there's Kara." He said and pointed to the door.

The blonde hair beauty jogged into the coffee store tripping on her shoes along the way. "Hey guys," She said warmly.

"Here you go. A cold white drink made from a brown stick." Mon-El laughed. "Seriously, I thought Krypton had weird drinks. What was that flaming orange drink?" He smirked.

"Shut up, that was just an accident that was made." Kara laughed. "Thanks though. I have a half hour before I have to go and help Lex with some formal event. I swear, I feel like I work for her these days more than at CatCo."

"Move to her work place then. I did that with the DEO."

"You told James you had nothing exciting at CatCo unless it was making sure nobody saw Cat's credit at several stores. Or build firewalls."

"True. Hey, so I was going to show Mon-El here the game Call of Duty tonight. You in? Chinese food on me."

"Yes!" Kara smiled.

"Winn said you had a power cold. Too much fighting?" Mon-El smiled.

A half hour passed. Kara stood up and waved goodbye to her friends and turned around; her ponytail whipping and her dress lightly flowing behind her.

* * *

An hour later at the DEO Winn was reading a Kryptonian computer code when he saw Kara, as herself, walk in. "Hey."

"Hi." She said. She sounded angry.

"What's up with you and why are you in jeans now?"

The braided hair blonde looked down at her appearance; brown boots, dark jeans, a navy blue sweater over her red tank top and spiked bracelets. "Eh. Felt like it."

"Oh, weird I guess. Hey, so are we still on for tonight?"

"What?"

"Tonight. Call of Duty and Chinese."

Kara made a face. "Do I look like a geeky nerd? Call of Duty is for complete losers."

"Ouch. Okay. Sorry I killed your team last year."

"No, seriously. Call of Duty is for losers who have no life." Kara stated. "I actually have a life, stupid."

Winn sat up a bit after she said that. "Okay, Kara, did someone hurt your feelings? You're being all sorts of harsh right now."

"No, I'm being damn blunt." She said. "And this stupid power cold isn't working with me. I want my powers back!"

"Soon. Just wait."

"UGH!" Kara shouted and turned to stomp out of the building. "I HATE this!" She pushed over five agents, knocked over a large cart filled with heavy boxes and kicked the door open. Literally, knocking it open and leaving the door open in the air.

* * *

Kara stopped by a food stand to get a hot dog. She walked passed a water fountain eating her food when she saw a young women about her age walking up to Kara. "BITCH!" The dark hair woman shouted, going to hit Kara.

Kara dodged the woman and asked, "What?"

"I saw you making out with my husband!"

"Who are you?"

"The wife!"

Kara dodged again and ran for the hills. Okay, the other side of the park, the woman chasing after her and screaming in a foreign language Kara didn't understand one bit.

When Kara was able to hide and avoid the woman, she sat down on the bench and took a deep breathe. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

Kara was out and about in a store checking out some of the latest clothing and jewelry that was in. She had a couple of bracelets on her left wrists, a cute necklace and some rings on her friends. She saw which lipsticks matched her eyes and studied the eyeliner pencils that were on sale. She calculated the prince of everything, but then laughed.

She had no money on her.

In her super speed, Kara threw everything into her stolen purse from earlier, then ran out in quick speed with her new things.

She hit a few more stores, stealing things left to right, before going off and getting a drink at a bar.

* * *

Kara arrived at Winn's apartment with a bag of cookies to eat with the guys. She knocked on the door and waited. Winn opened the door, Mon-El was already inside eating the lo-mein. "Hey, I brought cookies!"

"I thought you weren't coming." Winn told her. "Call of Duty is for stupid people, remember?"

"Huh?" Kara asked.

"First at the DEO, then the three page email informing me how much of an idiot I was to even like the game. Kara, it's a simple computer game. But you made it seem like there was a lot more behind the message."

Kara stood dumbfounded. What was he talking about? "I'm lost."

Winn pulled up the three papers, all the message she had sent, and handed them to her. "You also called me out on some other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know Kara. Like I'm worthless, my mom should have had an abortion with me when she figured out what my IQ was when I was born, my dad should of murdered me as a kid—"

"Winn! I _never_ said any of those things!"

"I checked the speed on the typing pattern from the email. It matched yours. I checked everyone from the DEO and CatCo and nobody else had a perfect match. It was you who sent it."

"But Winn, I would never say any of those things."

"Sorry, I'm just a little pissed right now."

"Winn!" Kara shouted. Winn slammed the door shut. "Winn!"

* * *

Kara was drinking at a bar while reading a magazine. She was becoming more and more annoyed with no powers and guys hitting on her at every moment they felt like she wanted to gain attention. Kara stood up to use the restroom. When she returned ten minutes later she was about to sip her beverage when she heard a voice near her.

 _"She's taking the drink. We're gonna have fun tonight in bed."_ The man whispered to his friend.

Kara turned around with fire in her eyes. "DID YOU PUT SOMETHING IN MY DRINK!?"

"What? No lady!" The man tried to deny.

Kara, holding the glass, broke it and glared deadly at the man. "You. Are. DEAD!" She hollered.

* * *

Over at Kara's apartment, Kara sat on her couch upset. Why was Winn mad at her? She did nothing wrong. Her phone rang and saw it was Alex. "Alex?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"My apartment."

 _"Crap."_

"Why?"

 _"Stay there until tomorrow morning. Don't watch the news or anything.."_

* * *

The following morning Kara met with Alex at the DEO. "Alex, what's up?"

"Kara, I need you to tell me everything that happened yesterday. From when you woke up until you fell asleep."

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

Kara explained her whole day, including the weird times with Winn, and then mentioned how she felt sick more of the time. But I don't think it's the power cold that's doing this."

"Geeze," Alex sighed. "I know what it is. Sort of. Follow me."

Kara followed her sister down a few rooms until they reached the medical area. When Kara stepped inside, she saw herself. In jeans. "Kara?"

Kara turned and looked at Kara. "Rao, who the fuck threw up on you? A drunk Rainbow Brite?"

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Kara Danvers, dumbass."

"No, I'm Kara Danvers!"

"We both are you dumb piece of shit. Damn it!" Kara in jeans turned to Alex. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Kara in the dress looked between the two of them. "I'm lost. I really am. What is going on?"

Alex and another agent used ray guns to pin down both Ponytail Kara and Braid Kara. Both girls were knocked out completely cold. "I hate doing this."

* * *

A few hours later, Kara woke up in a bed. "What happened?"

"Black Kryptonite." Alex said. "It divided you in half; good and evil. With the power cold in place, there weren't any powers in use thankfully."

"How did black kryptonite get here?"

Alex turned to the door. "Mon-El, care to explain?"

Mon-El sheepishly walked into the room. "Uh, yeah." He said. "I was playing around the lab and I might of made it."

"What?" Kara sat up.

"Alright, so I know the green and kill, but I was curious as to what black did. So I might of hit you with it yesterday night."

"Really? What if it killed me like green?"

"Oops?"


	4. Red-Green

**Red-Green.**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kara shouted as she tied her hair into a braid. "Work for me, work for me!" She used a second mirror to check the back of her head. "Damn it!"

Of course heat ever really bothered Kara, nor did the cold. But oddly today Kara Danvers could actually feel the humid heat of summer for the first time. Alex had explained how how things could be, less hot than Kara's eye vision heat, but still bothersome.

So now of course the hottest day of the year and Kara was stuck wearing her hair down. Worse of all was that Winn messaged her earlier. The AC at CatCo wasn't working, not even in Cat's office, but the maintenance was working on that.

"Can I fluff out a ponytail?" Kara showered in speed, blow dried her hair and began styling her hair. She pulled it into a low ponytail and checked her mirror once more. Nothing helped. "Ugh!" She shouted loudly. "Guess I'll go with plan B." She muttered and walked away with plan B.

* * *

At CatCo Kara walked into the office hoping that nobody stopped and asked why she was wearing, what she was wearing. She sat at her desk and began filing out documents when she felt the back of her head itch. "Damn it." She studied around and found that nobody was paying attention to her. Kara lifted up the back of her slouchy knit hat and scratched. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." She muttered. "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"AH!" Kara shouted, gripping the brim of her hat and pulling it down. She spun around to find Winn standing there with some confusion on his face. "Don't scare me like that."

"Usually you can hear me." He told her. "What's with the knit hat?"

"I'm, uh, cold."

"Cold? You said this morning that you can actually feel the summer heat for the first time. It's 101 degrees."

"I _know_ that, but my head is cold!"

"Is that...a thing?"

"Yes, it's...that _thing_ Winn." Kara muttered.

"Oh, cool." He smiled.

* * *

An hour later just as Kara was faxing papers to a company Cat was working with for an upcoming July celebration event, she got a call from Alex. "Alex? Hi...oh, uh, sure I can...do that." Kara said. "I'll be there in a few seconds." She hung up and sighed. "Damn it." She muttered.

Kara, now in her Superhero gear, was on the military base a couple of miles out from National City. A large pale pink alien with yellow spots was throwing mud from it's paws at the tanks and shocking everyone that came close to it.

"Why is it always electricity?" Kara sighed. "Hey you!" Kara shouted at the alien. "Cruella is gonna wanna make a coat out of your spotted skin!" She shouted as she flew towards the alien thing.

Kara returned to work an hour later in the Supergirl Base. The spotted alien thing had worn her out. Maybe just a half hour of sleep would give her back her energy. Kara laid on the couch, pulled a blanket over her and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Some time later than a half hour, Cat had sent James and 'Toyman Junior' on a hunt for 'Kira' and her whereabouts. The boys searched their level for a bit and then went up to the Supergirl base. Upon walking to the room, they found Kara asleep on the couch.

"Aw, she's cute when she sleep!" Winn admired.

"Didn't you say she had on a hat earlier?" James asked as he noted the weird bandana thing around her head.

"Yeah, Kara did. But I guess for Supergirl she wore that. She was telling me earlier that her head was cold."

"Kryptonians can't feel cold or heat like we do."

"She can."

"Today at least, I know. Clark mentioned to me this earlier too. But his head wasn't cold."

"Yeah well we can't always compare Kara to Clark; can we?" Winn questioned.

Kara stirred a bit and shifted so that her back was now facing the boys. Her bandana slipped off. The boys noticed a bump on the back of her head. "What the hell?" Winn wondered.

James walked over and gently moved her hair around until the bump was revealed.

Kara...had a third eye.

"What the hell!?" He shouted loudly and backed up.

Kara sat up in an instant and turned; finding her two friends staring at her. "Geeze, what an alarm!"

"Wh-what!?" James shouted, still shocked.

"What?"

"The-the-the eye!" Winn pointed at her face, indicating the back of her head.

"Is my eye bloody?" She asked.

"No! The other eye!" Winn kept pointing at her head. "Back there!"

Kara felt herself tense up. Oh Rao! "Oh my Rao! You saw that?"

"What happened?" James asked.

"I... I fought my cousins enemy, Brainiac. He used this alloy that causes me to grow this thing!"

"Geeze."

"I called Clark and asked him how long it'll last. It's temporarily here for another three days."

"So this is why you had on the knit hat? To hide it?"

"Yeah. I woke up earlier than usual and wasted an hour trying to find a style that hid it. No matter how long or thick my hair is, it can't keep it covered because this eye is frigging huge!"

"Well on the bright side; you can tell if someone is giving you rabbit ears." Winn chuckled.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! I rarely slept at all the previous night and between classes and work today I was doing research for a final research paper.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Orange

**Oh my goodness! I'm so so so so SO sorry for the long update! I had some writers block for a couple of these chapters and left me annoyed for a while. But I haven't forgotten this story, it's way to fun to write and read!**

 **Also HUGE THANK YOU to my friend _GleeJunkie007_ who pointed out a minor mistake I made in the last chapter. Instead of Lena, I wrote Lex. Oh dear!**

 **Barry makes a small appearance at the beginning and end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Orange.**

"And you needed my table because why again?" Kara asked as she sat across from Barry.

Barry was visiting from his Earth to use Kara's apartment for experimenting. "Iris is afraid I'm going to blow up the new apartment we're in, Julian is over taking the police lab and there's no place I can go besides the D.E.O."

"Whose labs are still down because of _someone!_ " Kara laughed as she yelled directly to the bathroom.

 _"I said I was sorry! Geeze!"_ Mon-El shouted. _"Is Winn here yet?"_

"No, your guy friend to not go drinking with isn't here yet." Kara laughed. She turned back to Barry and studied the chemicals he was placing together in the tubes. "I'm not into science."

"Yeah?"

"Except for studying the stars."

"No kidding." Barry laughed.

"Alex use to drag me to science fairs all the time. But since meeting you I like chemistry." She smiled. "It reminds me of baking."

"It basically is. Except one you can eat and the other you can eat, but glow up like a neon sign." He said. Barry turned up and said, "Wanna help me with a few?"

"Sure!"

* * *

The next couple of hours the two of them worked alone on different chemicals Barry had with him. Most of it he had done already in the past, but Kara was having too much fun.

In fact, she took a few things from Alex's kit (that Alex had left in her apartment for the time being until the labs at the D.E.O were fully back) and played around with the chemicals in those with Barry's help.

Around half past eleven Barry had to cross back to his Earth, but left a few things for Kara to have to keep playing with the chemical studies.

* * *

The next hour or so Kara had created fun looking colorful chemicals from both Alex's kit and Barry's kit. She decided to make one more colorful chemical, but saw she was low on both her sister's supplies and her friends supplies. "He said don't mix it, but what harm could a little mix do?" She asked as she took red chemical stuff from Barry's kit and yellow stuff from Alex's kit.

She mixed ten drops of red and ten drops of yellow into one little tube. She giggled when she saw the smoke. She picked up the tiny tube and spun it lightly, watching the chemicals mix and create a light orange color. "Cool." She said. "Maybe...maybe I made something new!" She smiled. "I should show this to the both of them!" She put a cap on the top of the tube to keep the liquid from spilling, then placed it on the table. "It smelled great too. Like a tropical pumpkin spice flavor."

Kara's phone buzzed and saw a text from Winn. _Mike help! Mike help!_ "Geeze Mon-El." Kara yelled as she stood up rapidly. She didn't see the tube fall off the table.

* * *

The following morning while Kara and Mon-El were getting ready to go out and either go to work or train at the D.E.O, there was a knock on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Alex. She hurried to the door and opened it. "Hi Alex. What's up?"

Alex was holding one of those carriers that pet placed their pets in while traveling. "What's up and what's that?"

"Kara, did Krypton have pets? Like cats?"

"Just dogs, not cars. Why?" Kara asked as Mon-El joined in behind her.

"Mon-El, did Daxon have pets?"

"Like the ones at the zoo or on those animal grooming show-off shows?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Nope. Wish we did. Krypton hogged the dogs from us. Not those things that meow at me all the time."

"He wants a poodle." Kara laughed.

Alex placed the carrier down and opened it. "Then I need one of you to explain this."

Kara watched as Alex pulled out a kitten from the carrier. "Oh my goodness!" Kara squealed. "He's adorable!"

Kara took the kitten from Alex and held him. He was an orange cat, but with unusual markings. On each side of him was a yellow, ziz-zag streak that went across instead of up and down. "He's so cute!" Kara giggled, rubbing her nose against his. "Who is he?"

"Well that's the thing. I was walking home last night and passed the park. I saw him using heat vision on a dog and then he sneezed and froze the grass." She explained. "I took him back to the D.E.O and did a few tests. He's not an alien cat, he's a Earth cat."

"With Kryptonian powers?"

"Yeah. I was hoping there was a reason behind it."

"No that I can think of." Kara said. She looked at the kitten and asked, "Are you hungry sweetie?" The kitten purred loudly. "Let's get you some milk."

"Kara, I have to take him back to do a few more tests." Alex said. "But you can feed him."

Kara poured milk into a bowl and placed it on the table where the kitten stood, chasing his own tail. "Your cute." She said. "Here you go, sweetie." The kitten sniffed the bowl for a couple of seconds and then began licking the drink. "Good kitty," Kara rubbed his head gingerly.

"Your going to baby that cat, aren't you?" Mon-El asked.

"He's cute." Kara giggled. "You've got nice streaks too. I'm going to call you Streaky."

Both Alex and Mon-El laughed.

"What?" Kara asked.

* * *

Throughout the day while Kara was writing reports for her reporting she couldn't help but check on Streaky. She called and texted Alex every fifteen minutes. After the twenty-seventh call, Alex stopped picking up. "Alex!" Kara shouted into the phone. "Where is Streaky?"

 _"Jerry, there's seems to be a super car in the air."_

Kara's head whipped around to the TV. She saw Streaky on TV, flying in the air. He looked petrified as he meowed loudly. He kept shooting lasers out as well as super breathing harsh wind. "Streaky!" Kara shouted.

Kara left the office and changed into her Supergirl alter ego. She flew in the direction where her friend was and came across him. "Come here, sweetie." Kara took him into her arms. The kitten seemed to know as if he knew this was the girl from earlier who had given him milk, because he instantly cuddled into her arms and became tranquil. "See? Was that to scary?" She asked him.

* * *

Kara took Streaky back to the D.E.O, only to find the place in ruins. More than before. "What happened?"

"The cat." One of the agents said. "He saw one dog and reacted."

"Aww, did the big doggy scare you?" Kara looked at Streaky.

"Supergirl, the cat is crazier than Mon-El." Another agent said.

"Oh he can't be that bad, can he?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

Kara found Alex in a small lab that wasn't destroyed from either Mon-El or Streaky. "Alex?"

"Hey," Alex said. "I swear I looked away for one second and someone's dog came running into the room. Streaky flipped and began using his powers. Next thing I know is that it's a chase and then Streaky went out the doors."

"As long as nobody got hurt." Kara said, rubbing Streaky's belly.

"You're really taking a liking to him," Alex said. "And he seems content."

"It's funny too. Until Mon-El lived with me for the short time I was beginning to be lonely. Then he arrived and I had a friend. But when he moved into the D.E.O bunks for that short time and I was lonely again. I was thinking of adopting a pet until I took Mon-El under my cape and he moved in."

"So what happens if he moved out?"

"Hopefully not too soon. I like having him around. But if he does..." She looked down at the kitten. Streaky slept peacefully in her arms still; purring softly and his tail swinging softly. "I've got a new friend." Kara saw on a table orange liquid. "What's this?"

"Oh it's odd. I ran some blood tests and that came around. It's like some type of Kryptonite but in liquid form. I don't know how it was made or how it got into his body. It's like—"

A red blur entered the room and Barry Allen stood before them. "Hey Kara, hey Alex." He waved and spotted Streaky. "Who's the little guy?"

"Streaky. He's my new pet."

"Cute."

"As I was saying, it seems as if someone made a chemical that created this form of Kryptonite."

Kara blushed pink. "Oh...a chemical?"

"Yeah. Thankfully it looks as if it's going to last just today. But whoever made it could of endangered everyone." She said. "Did Mon-El use my kit last night?"

Kara bashfully shook her head. "Uh, no..."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"That's true," Barry added. "I was over there working on some experiments and he was in the bathroom the whole time."

Alex turned to him and asked, "Did you make any orange chemicals last night?"

"No. Not orange." He said. Barry turned to Kara and said, "Hey, I need my kit back by the way."

"What kit?" Alex asked.

"A kit he let me use to make...chemicals."

"Oh Kara, you didn't did you?" Alex asked.

"Not with yours." She said. "Okay, okay. I made a couple of fun colors last night, you know with chemicals, and I wanted to make one more before bed...and I was low on supplies...so I used both parts of the kits."

"Kara, you don't mix our stuff together." Alex stated sternly. "My stuff is all alien stuff, Barry's stuff is all meta-human or normal human stuff!"

"I know!" Kara cried out. "But it was SO fun! And the colors were so beautiful!"

"Geeze, way to kill people Supergirl." Barry smirked. "But how'd it get into Streaky?"

"The world may never know." Kara answered. "I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean too frighten you."

"It's okay." Alex smiled.

"I was talking to Streaky."

"What? You care about a cat more than your own sister?"

"Yeah. This is new to him, silly." Kara laughed.

* * *

Later that night Kara after Kara brushed her teeth and tied her hair into a single braid she laid on her bed and rested serenely. A couple of moments later she felt a furry creature cuddle up next to her and lay comfortable on the spot.

"Good night, Streaky." Kara whispered.


End file.
